Don't Mention It
by Ravenclaw-from-the-fire-nation
Summary: Adrien is feeling low and decides that turning into his alter ego and visiting a certain bluenette is the only way he'll feel better. Marichat fluffy one-shot :)
**Disclaimer** **:** Unfortunately I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

"Wow Marinette, that's beautiful!" said Tikki, who was sitting on Marinette's shoulder and munching on a chocolate cookie.

The bluebell eyed girl was designing a dress to give to her mother as a birthday present. Marinette smiled and held the sketch in the air, proud of herself, as it was the best piece of clothing she had ever created… the color of the dress was her mother's favorite, a light shade of blue and it was a knee-length chiffon dress with a simple white belt to finish the look. Her mom was going to love it!

"Thanks Tikki! Now I just need to add some details to the top and then I-"

 _ **Tap Tap Tap**_

Her kwami hid has fast as she could while Marinette turned around and looked at the window, expecting to see the blonde hero smiling at her as always. Instead, he had a sad look on his face, his eyes not shining as much as they usually did.

The bluenette got up and quickly opened the window with a concerned expression, letting the boy in and closing it again.

"Hey princess" he greeted her, his voice barely above a whisper, which increased Marinette's worried look.

"Hey… what's going on?" she asked, her soft tone relaxing him a little. Marinette gave the boy a kind smile, which unintentionally sent shivers through his body.

"Nothing, it's just… I've been having some family issues, that's all" Adrien was going through a hard time… his father kept ignoring him like usual but it was too much for him to handle. Visiting Marinette as Chat Noir was one of the few things that kept him sane, considering the fact that the girl couldn't even have a normal conversation with him when he approached her has Adrien.

"Oh Chat… you know you can talk to me about it, right?" Marinette placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly to reassure him that she was there whenever he needed her.

This made a warm feeling overcome him, and he looked her in the eye, half smiling. "Thank you princess, I know… but I'm fine, don't worry." He lied.

She didn't believe him for a second and suddenly an idea came across her mind. "I'll be right back!" she grinned and ran downstairs, leaving Chat standing in the middle of the room. After a few minutes she came back with a jar filled with chocolate cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate, handing one to the boy and grabbing a blanket from the closet.

"What are you doing Mari?" Chat glanced at the girl who was now going to the balcony through the trapdoor.

"Follow me kitty" she smiled at him and he did as he was told, jumping outside in the blink of an eye.

Marinette sat on the floor next to a small table and patted the spot besides her, gesturing for the blonde to come sit with her. Once he did that, the girl wrapped the blanket around both of them and opened the jar of cookies, grabbing one and taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Chat stared at her for a minute and relaxed, snatching a cookie… it always amazed him how just being with Marinette seemed to calm him, even after a crappy day.

After some minutes of comfortable silence, Marinette snuggled into him, placing her head on his shoulder. "It's beautiful" she exclaimed, referring to the view they had from her balcony.

The hero looked at her… _she_ was beautiful. Her soft dark hair, crystal blue eyes, pink pillowy lips (that he often had the urge to kiss) and kind heart made him realize how lucky he was to have that wonderful force of nature besides him. "Yes" he mumbled, and turned her face towards him, surprising the girl, their faces inches from each other "Yes, you are" he whispered, closing the gap between their lips. Marinette's eyes flew open before she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands came to rest on her hips.

After a few moments, Chat pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers, both of them with their eyes still closed. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time" he admitted, smiling softly. The girl giggled "I'm glad you did it" she opened her eyes and pulled him into a hug, burying her head on the crook of his neck.

"Thank you for always making my day purrfect, princess" he hugged her back, holding her tightly.

"Don't mention it kitty"

 **A/N:** Hey there! Thank you for reading this! English is not my mother language so if I made any mistake, feel free to tell me. And please review this if you liked it!


End file.
